Pinkie's Lament
by PrincessSkyPaw
Summary: Pinkie has her own life outside of the episodes, as do all the other mane 6. Ships mentioned in the Fanfic are OK on my opinion. Lesser-Mentioned Charicters: Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Twilight, Flash, Fluttershy and Brayburn
1. Pinkie's Sadness(1)

Chapter one: Pinkie's Sadness

Pinkie walked into the front room of Sugarcube Corner. The bell rung.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey Pinkie"

Dash knew that Pinkie would ask about her and Soarin's date, so she just readied herself for the expected question.

"How'd it go with Soarin'?"

"Great, he even got me into the WonderBolts!"

Pinkie's mouth dropped. One of her biggest smiles appeared on her already cheery face.

"OOOOH I'm so happy for you Dashie!"

The bell rang, indicating that somepony had come in, and it was none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle Herself.

"Pinkie? You in here?"

"Twilight!"

"Hey guys"

Twilight let off a bit of a giggle, covering her mouth with one of her wings.

"Wassup Twi? Why the giggles?

"I want you two to meet somepony"

A Blue-maned Pegasus with a brilliant orange pelt walked in, a smile on his face.

"Continue…"

"We met in the Crystal Empire"

"Hi everypony, Name's Flash Sentry."

The colt wrapped his left forehoof around Twilight's neck, widening Pinkie's eyes. Rainbow narrowed hers. She looked at the stallion's hoof.

"I think I see a couple!"

Twilight blushed and headed to the door. Flash stepped forward, and opened his mouth.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you two. But im afraid Twiley and I have plans."

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"Hey Pinkie, I gotta go to. Soarin's waiting for me."

The cyan Pegasus opened her wings and rocketed off, leaving her signature rainbow trail behind her. Pinkie sighed. The bell rung once more and Fluttershy came in, along with some colt with an apple cutie mark, so Pinkie guessed he was part of the apple family.

"Pinkie, I want you to meet somepony."

"Do tell."

"You may or may not remember him, but this is Brayburn, AJ's cousin."

Brayburn but his hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, smiling. Pinkie saddened.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you two are… (Gulp)…dating?"

Fluttershy blushed. Brayburn smiled at her, and then turned to Pinkie.

"Eyup, I'm takin Flutters out for dinner, but she insisted on meeting you first."

"Oh. Okay. You best get goin' then."

"See you later Pinkie."

"See ya."


	2. Insanity Returned(2)

Chapter Two: Insanity Returned

Pinkie's mane popped, deflated, and then darkened. Her ears went down and her eyes and coat grayed. It looked as if Discord just took her again.

"Oh, with Applejack out of town, and all my friends busy with their coltfriends, I have Nopony. Even Rairty is out of town."

Pinkie sat on the floor, her sadness showing on her face. Then, somepony with an accent like Rarity's spoke up.

"Pinkie, what ever is the matter?"

"Madame' Le Flour! (Twitch) What are you doing here?"

"Why, all of us are here to help our friend! (Pinkie Twitches)"

"All of you? (Eyes cross)"

Then three figures stepped out of the darkness. It was Rocky, Sir Lintalot, and Mr. Turnip

"Yes, all of us."

"Im so happy your all here (Twitch)!"

"Im just wondering where all them ponies went!"

Pinkie's ears dropped again, her coat, mane, and eyes darkening even more.

"Oh, their busy (Twitch)."

"Busy? What with?"  
Pinkie squeezed her eyes shut, as she began tearing up. She got thinking about Rarity and Applejack's business trips. Finally she lost it.

"THEIR COLTFRIENDS!"

"Despicable! They should be with you!"

"They should, shouldn't they!?"

Sugarcube Corner's bell rung. A questioning "hello" sounded from downstairs.

"Oh, I better take care of that customer."


	3. Special Customer(3)

Chapter Three: Special Customer

Pinkie walked downstairs, trying to figure out a way to hide her depression. She came down to find a pony dressed in a black canvas hat and poncho, unable to identify the pony, she shook off her confusion to greet the stranger.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner!"

"Cheesecake, Please"

She had right then deemed the customer a colt, judging by the tone of his voice. But, somehow, it sounded familiar...

"Coming right up"

Pinkie disappeared into the kitchen and grabbed one of her previously made cheesecakes and brought it back to the front desk. She then put it on the counter.

"That'll be 5 bits."

"5? I only have 3!"

Pinkie felt bad for him, and then she remembered her 3-bit milkshakes.

"Sorry, do you want one of our signature milkshakes instead?"

"No, only cheesecake would do."

She was now suspicious of the colt's identity.

"Got a thing for cheese?"

The colt's wide-brim hat rose, yet not enough to reveal his face.

"Well, considering my name is Cheese Sandwich, it's more than a thing."

Pinkie's eyes lit up. Her mane and tail inflated. Her coat brightened.

"Cheese? It's me! Pinkie!"

"Oh! I didn't recognize you like….that."

Pinkie glanced away for a second. Then she refocused on her old friend.

"Here, I'll give you the cheesecake for 3 bits."

"Really? Thanks Pink!"

"Pink?"

"Oh, is it okay if I call you that."

"No, its fine."

"So, why are you back in Ponyville anyways?"

"I actually came for you."

Pinkie blushed. She didn't know how to respond! How do ponies even react to things like that? Her response was quiet and a bit "laggy", so to speak.

"Really? T-thanks."


	4. Pinkie's First Date(4)

Chapter 4: Pinkie's First Date

Cheese stepped closer to Pinkie. That is, as close as he could with the front desk in between them. He hesitated for a second. Pinkie looked at him.

"I wanted to say a wile ago, but…."

"But what?"

"I like you Pinkie. And not as a friend I-I…like-like you."  
Pinkie froze inside. How could she say it?! She actually like-liked him back! Then the words just escaped from her mouth uncontrollably.

"I do too!"

"So….will you go out with me?"

"Okey dokey lokey!"

Cheese laughed. He liked her cute little catchphrase. Okey dokey lokey.

"So, wanna go somewhere?"

'Sure, any ideas?"

"I don't live here!"

"True"

Pinkie sat down trying to think of restaurants.

"Why don't we just eat here?"

"Good idea!"

Pinkie ordered about 10 of the milkshakes and Cheese just got another cheesecake.

"So how did you discover your inner party pony?"

Now that, Pinkie didn't even have to think about. She took a big, huge breath in. She spoke so fast Cheese almost couldn't keep up.

"Oh, when I was a little filly I worked on a rock farm with my sisters and parents. One day, a HUGE rainbow came over me. It made me so happy, I couldn't stop smiling. Then I wondered how I could make others smile, and I threw my first party! I also got my cutiemark!"

Pinkie gasped dramatically for air.

"Wow, ya know, I also got my cutie mark at my first party."

"Cool!"

"Wow! Look at the time."

"Hey if you don't have a place to stay, you can crash here. I've got an extra bed."

"Thanks, but I gotta get my bags."

"Well, once you get you bags, you can stay here"

"Kay, I'll think about it."

Pinkie went to bed just about the same time that cheese left. And he soon returned. He dropped off his bags in the extra room and found Pinkie's room. He sat by her for a minute, then kissed her on the forehead. Smiling, he went to bed himself.


	5. Seperate Ways(5)

Cheese woke up to the smell of muffins. Blueberry, to be precise. He trotted downstairs. Pinkie saw him, and turned completely to greet him. "Mornin' Cheese" "Mornin' Pink" "Those muffins smell delicious." "Thanks." "So what are we gonna do today? "You should go find a place to stay. I have to make a huge cake." "Oh, okay." Cheese left for the mayor's office. Pinkie wandered into the kitchen. Cheese walked into the mayor's office, seeing the mare at her desk. "Yes?" "Im here to rent or buy a house." "Ah, I take it you would like to have a look at our properties then?" "Yeah, wacha got?" "Here, take a look at these." The mayor passed him a folder. He opened it to find only one property. Shrugging, he began scanning the picture and reading the details. Pinkie was already waiting for the cake finish cooking. She started to play with Gummy, but he was sleeping. She nudged him. "Wake up Gummy!" Gummy remain still. Pinkie went to fill his almost empty food and water bowls. Then she got back to playing with him. Well, more like trying to wake him up. Cheese read over the last bit of the details. He liked it. It was a two-story home with four bedrooms and a large kitchen. He thought pinkie would like it. Especially since there was so much room. "Okay, how much?" "1,000 bits." Cheese's eyes widened. "Can you reserve it? I have the money; I just need to go get it." "No problem Mr. Sandwich." Cheese walked towards Sugarcube Corner. How could he as for that much? He dejectedly opened the door. 'Pinkie? You home?" "In the kitchen!" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure wacha need?" Cheese hesitated. He couldn't believe he was about to ask his fillyfriend for 1,000 bits. "Bits. 1,000, to be precise." "That's a hunka money. What for?" "A house." "Okey dokey. Here ya go." Cheese was astonished. He couldn't believe she gave him the bits! "Thanks Pink!" "No problem! Oh, I almost forgot! LOKEY!" Cheese simply laughed. 


	6. Roomates(6)

Cheese continued down the path to the mayor's office. He looked at his largely packed saddlebags. He opened the office door, and the mayor looked up at him.

"I have the bits."

Cheese lifted his full saddlebags onto the desk.

"Here are the keys."

Cheese took them and put them in his free saddlebag pocket. He wondered if Pinkie would agree to live with him. Looks as if she was psychic, because when he got back, he saw pink boxes in the main room which were no doubt Pinkie's boxes.

"Uh, Pink?"

"Cheese! Is it okay if I move in with you? I did pay for the house."

"I was actually gonna ask you that, so yeah, its fine."

She jumped up into the air. Pinkie swiftly packed all her boxes into Big Mac's cart. Cheese did the same, laughing at her spontaneity. They both leaped into the cart, their boxes under them. Mac reared up, taking off towards the new house.

"Thanks Mac!"

"Eyup"

Mac stood there like an idiot till' his cart was empty. Then he left. Cheese looked at Pinkie, who was smiling gleefully at the large main room.

"We best start unpacking"

Pinkie's smile flipped over, and she began crying.

"Pinkie are you okay?"

Cheese knelt down to comfort her, and he stroked her mane. His coat was soon wet with her tears. He noted that her mane went flat, and as a whole her color grayed.

"What's wrong?"

"OH, if Dashie were here she'd get this done in a flash!"

Her tear-struck face twitched as she remembered her dear friend."

"I miss her so much!"

"Shh, hey its okay Pinkie. We can do this. After all-"

Cheese looked at her, and sung a small bit.

_"The super duper party ponies that is you and me."_

The pink pony looked up at him, sniffing, the smile returning to her face.

"You remember!"

'Like it was yesterday"

Cheese was right. The party Ponies were done in about five minuets. Gummy even had his own room.


End file.
